cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Packham Dean
'Dean Conrad John Packham' was born in Bristol at Southmead Hospital on 16th October 1981. He started his cricket carerer at Chipping Sodbury C.C for the under 13's on 7th May 1990 at the age of 8 scoring just 13 runs and being hit for 18 runs of his 2 overs bowled. He went on to played 12 games for Sodbury under 13's with his top score of 31 not out vs Alveston c.c before moving to Hambrook c.c where at the age of 14 played for Hambrook under 15's scoring 34 not out in his dubut match vs Carsons c.c and taking 2 wickets for 30 runs in 7 overs. Packham played just 5 games for Hambrook before returning back to Chipping Sodbury but also joining Badminton c.c where he would play for Badminton on Saturdays playing in the Cirencester & District Cricket Association League and Sodbury under 17's on Sunday Morning in a 20/20 League and then back to Badminton in the afternoon in the Malmesbury Village League. Packham played 24 games over 2 seasons for Sodbury playing 3 games in 2 days, then Packham turned 18 and had to make a decision whom to play for Sodbury 3rd's or Badminton 1st's. Needless to say he chose Badminton and would stay there for 10 years where he would play 190 games scoring over 2770 runs for the club and bagging 7 50's and 2 100's with his top score being 104 not out vs Barnsley c.c in 2002 and taking 220 wickets with his best being 5-8 vs Didmarton c.c. In 2004 he played for Nunthorpe c.c 1st's playing 19 games for the club with an avg of 22.10 runs per innings. He then moved to Axbridge which is played for Cheddar c.c 2nd's playing just 11 games for the club before joining Axbridge Cricket Club in 2007 which is playing his cricket at the present time. Packham has played 38 games for the friendly club with an avg of 50.77 scoring 3 100's and 5 50's. =Overall stats by club= * Chipping Sodbury C.C under 13's (1990-1995) Matchs Innings N/O Runs H/S 50's 100's Avg Overs Mds Runs Wkts Best 5fors Econ Avg S/R * Hambrook C.C under 13's & 15's (1996) Matchs Innings N/O Runs H/S 50's 100's Avg Overs Mds Runs Wkts Best 5fors Econ Avg S/R * Chipping Sodbury C.C under 15's (1997-1999) Matchs Innings N/O Runs H/S 50's 100's Avg Overs Mds Runs Wkts Best 5fors Econ Avg S/R * Badminton C.C (1997-2008) Matchs Innings N/O Runs H/S 50's 100's Avg Overs Mds Runs Wkts Best 5fors Econ Avg S/R * Nunthorpe C.C (2004-2005) Matchs Innings N/O Runs H/S 50's 100's Avg Overs Mds Runs Wkts Best 5fors Econ Avg S/R * Cheddar C.C (2006-2008) Matchs Innings N/O Runs H/S 50's 100's Avg Overs Mds Runs Wkts Best 5fors Econ Avg S/R * Axbridge Cricket Club (2007-2008) Matchs Innings N/O Runs H/S 50's 100's Avg Overs Mds Runs Wkts Best 5fors Econ Avg S/R